A new Hikari
by cute megumi-chan
Summary: My first fanfiction. "Hikari, who is she?" Is a question to a girl whose finding her past. HikarixKei
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**MONDAY**

* * *

><p><strong>~~GREENHOUSE~~<strong>

* * *

><p>A quiet morning in the greenhouse is suddenly ruined by Akira Toudou and Tadashi Karino.<p>

" How dare you eat all the cookies! " Akira shouted in an angry voice with a punch from Akira and flew through the door of the greenhouse.

" As usual, the couple who always fights*sigh* " Jun thought with a fake smile.

Kei Takishima, who was closing his laptap suddenly stopped when Hikari Hanazono stepped in to the greenhouse. He felt that he is in heaven now.

" Hi Akira! " Hikari cheerfully greeted her friend. And Akira gave her an _angel-like-hug_. As she loosen it, Tadashi came into the greenhouse avoiding his _devil-like-girlfriend_. (Just joking )

" Hikari, Why are you late?, Are you tired of studying for the last exams next week? " Akira worriedly said

" Oh, No! And I'm not gonna lose a challenge again! " Hikari answered her worried friend

" **KEI TA-KI-SHI-MA! YOU CHALLENGED MY ANGEL AGAIN! **" Akira said looking mad to her friend's mortal rival

" Hello number 2, Ready to lose a challenge _**AGAIN**_? " Kei teased her crush ignoring the angry Akira

" **DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWO**! And I'm gonna win the next challenge " Hikari answered her rival loudly

Hikari noticed something..." Where are Ryuu and Megumi? " Asked Hikari. But before somebody could answer, Takishima already left with a _smile_ when passing Hikari " *sigh*When can Hikari know that _I love her, I like her, and I want her to be with me the rest of my life_? _I...Need...Her_. " He thought to himself

" Megumi and Ryuu are in the music rooom together with Finn and Yahiro. " Jun explained

Tadashi hid in the back of the chair but " **TA-DA-SHI, ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME! **" Akira said not in a form of question with dark aura surrounding her. Tadashi, who was scared, run and run until he was tired, now he fell into a trap .But before her _Devil-like-girlfriend_ could punch him, Sakura entered the greenhouse. Sakura ran to Jun, who was silent watching the scenes in the greenhouse.

Akira, who was about to punch her _punching-bag-boyfriend _ran towards the kitchen to make tea and cookies for her visitors and also for her friends including her _punching-bag-boyfriend_. She baked 100 cookies (you know who will gonna eat that). She saw her angel Hikari walking in front of the kitchen and called her to talk while the cookies are baking. Hikari heard her calling her name so she went inside. And they had great time talking to each other

* * *

><p><strong>~~GREENHOUSE~~<strong>

* * *

><p>While in the greenhouse…. " Where's Akira and Hikari? " Sakura asked.<p>

" Akira went to the Kitchen while Hikari went to walk. " Tadashi answered. Sakura just nodded not saying anything

* * *

><p><strong>~~KITCHEN~~<strong>

* * *

><p>It's 20 min. since Akira baking cookies she needs 10 more min. Akira left Hikari in the couch. "<em>Ta…ki…shi….ma.. " <em>she said quietly so she can't get noticed by Akira saying Kei's last name. She knew by that time that she has feeling for Takishima not only for a friend but more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>~~OUTSIDE~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kei, Thinking of Hikari, " Hikari… Should I tell her now that I really really like her *sigh* " Kei thought to himself thinking to her childhood friend and crush (but not thinking as a rival) and holding a ring which has Hikari engraved on it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~KITCHEN~~<strong>

* * *

><p>It's 5 minutes, a total of 25 min. 5 more min. Akira is still watching the oven. Hikari still thinks about Takishima " I wonder when does Takishima would ask me out and ask me to be his? I'm so excited. " This made Hikari blush. Hikari heard Akira asked to help her carry the tea and the cookies. Luckily, Akira didn't saw her blushing or else she would think she's sick or anything. Akira held the tea and Hikari held the cookies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~GREENHOUSE<strong>~~

* * *

><p>Kei and the 2 girls entered the greenhouse in the same time. Akira hurriedly served the tea and Hikari left the tray of cookies in the table and Tadashi's hands are excited to get cookies but Akira saw him and give him a punch that is not too strong and not too weak just enough to hurt Tadashi.<p>

" Hikari can we talk for a while? " Kei asked Hikari. Hikari nodded. They was already about to leave the greenhouse when and Akira noticed them.

" Hey! You BEAST! What will do to my angel? " Akira stopped the two

" Let's just talk later… " Hikari said to Kei

" Okay " Kei said with dark aura surrounding him

Megumi, Yahiro, Ryuu and Finn entered the greenhouse.

" So Sakura what brought you here? " Asked Akira. " I'm here because I'm inviting you to a vacation in other countries. Any ideas? " Explained Sakura

" Madagascar! I love animals! " Ryuu said, Finn agreed to him. " Nashville, the music capital of U.S.! " Jun and Megumi suggested, Yahiro and Sakura agreed " Italy, I love the pastas! " Akira interrupted, Tadashi agreed to her. " Philippines, I heard there are many beautiful spots there!" Hikari suggested Kei agreed to her and not too long, the others agreed as well.

" So, we'll leave after your final exams next week " Sakura explained

" I'll pay for you, Hikari! " Akira volunteered " No, I'll pay for Hikari! " Kei argued. " No! I will pay for all of you except of course for Kei and Yahiro " Explained Sakura

" Let's meet at the airport Tuesday next week! We will stay in the Philippines for 2 months! " Explained Sakura " Bye Jun! See you next week! " Sakura said leaving the greenhouse "Goodbye Megumi! See you next week! " Yahiro said while kissing Megumi in cheeks. Megumi blushed almost as a tomato! Finn left the greenhouse without saying anything.

" Hikari, while waiting for next week why don't we shop the things we'll needed next week. " Akira said to Hikari. Hikari just nodded because she knows that there is nothing to stop Akira.

" Uhmm Kei, what you're trying to say again? " Hikari asked Kei " Oh nothing important. " Kei said unsure.

Hikari went to her history class while Kei went to his chemistry class. Tadashi, Megumi, Ryuu and Jun ate the cookies Akira baked. Akira just sat silently.

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! I don't have writing skills so I hope you liked it. I hope there will be no bad comments...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad News

**CHAPTER 2: THE BAD NEWS**

* * *

><p><strong>~Tuesday~<strong>

* * *

><p>" New day new challenge " Hikari woke up thinking these<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Hakusenkan Academy~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Hikari! " Akira ran to Hikari in the school's gates. Akira hugged her tightly and released her.<p>

" Akira, are you excited about the trip? " Hikari Asked

" Of course! it's my first time to go to the Philippines. I researched it on the internet and find out that that there are many beautiful spots on the Philippines like Chocolate Hills in Bohol, Underground river in Palawan. " Akira explained.

They headed to the greenhouse and found Tadashi, Megumi, Jun, Ryuu, and Kei quietly sitting, of course, Kei with his laptap.

" Oh Akira, Mom said that we cannot go to classes for the preparation for the exams next week. " Tasdashi said. Akira nodded. The two girls headed to their seats.

" I'm gonna make tea! " Akira said cheerfully.

Kei looked Hikari with a sad face " Maybe it's not time. " Kei thought.

Hikari grabbed a book and started to read it but she was interrupted by Kei's staring at her

" What's the problem Takishima? Why are you staring at me? " Hikari asked

" Thinking of what command I'll give you " Kei teased

" In your dreams idiot. I'm gonna beat you this time! " Hikari angrily said. Not later than that, Akira with teas, cookies and cupcakes entered the greenhouse and served it to all of them.

The greenhouse door opened and Sakura and Yahiro apppeared " Juuuuuuuuun! " Sakura screams while running to Jun.

Yahiro followed, but not to Jun but to Megumi " Hi Megumi! " Yahiro greeted Megumi with a peck on the cheeks, Megumi blushed hard after Yahiro kissed Megumi "

Why are you here Sakura, Yahiro? " Akira asked the both of them

" I'm just bored at Kokusen so I sneaked out " Sakura answered

" And, you Yahiro? " Akira asked the one who was _busy-talking-with-Megumi_ " Try to ask that _pink-haired-girl _" Yahiro answered with devil aura surrounding him

" I grabbed him :D " Answered Sakura " And why are you angry? You liked it though! " Sakura continued .

" And Akira, we've got a surprise for you! " Sakura said excitedly " And what is it? " Akira asked consciously

" Yahiro! " Sakura said excitedly. Yahiro snapped and the greenhouse door opened revealing two girls, Akira made it easy to recognize them because they were her friends " Sayo! Yui! " Akira said loudly and excitedly

" Sayo? " Kei thought

" Yui? Is she the one whom Akira met when we got involved on Tadashi's punishment? " wrote megumi

" Hey! Don't blame me for that punishment! You hurt my feelings! " Tadashi argued

" But, that's **YOUR** punishment! " Megumi wrote with angry face " Okay, stop now you two! " Ryuu interrupted.

" Yahiro, where did you found these two? " Akira asked " I researched because that _pink-haired-girl forced_ me to!" Yahiro said looking at Sakura

" Why Akira, you didn't liked it? " Sakura said frowning " I liked it Sakura! " Akira said trying to cheer up her friend.

" Thank you! " Akira thanked them and started talking with her friends together with Hikari and Megumi.

* * *

><p><strong>~After school~<strong>

* * *

><p>Akira grabbed Hikari's hand and they rode to her limousine whose waiting in the school gates " Akira, Where are we going? " asked Hikari " Shopping! don't worry I'll pay " Akira answered. Hikari didn't know to answer so she just nodded<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Mall~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Hikari look at these! The shoes are cute " Akira said grabbing Hikari (You will find out the design next chapter)<p>

" Yeah! " Hikari said " Hikari, what color you want? Violet mine. " Akira said

" I'll go for blue :)" Hikari said " Miss, I'm gonna take this shoes for 2 but the colors are violet and blue " Akira said to the saleslady

" Right away ma'am! " The saleslady said to Akira. Akira paid and they started walking to a clothing shop.

The two girls looked at the clothes and after 20 minutes, Akira and Hikari picked the clothes and they looked cute with the clothes they picked (You will find out the design next chapter) " You looked beautiful when you wear the clothes you picked Hikari! " Akira said

" You too Akira, you look beautiful when you wear the clothes you picked! " Hikari said with a smile

They left the shop and walk around the mall while passing, they bought things like clothing and etc. They went to the grocery and buy ingredients for tomorrow's food. After paying, they went inside Akira's limousine.

" Hikari, We will be not be wearing the uniform starting tomorrow. And I want you to wear anything from what we bought? " Akira said

" Oh okay. " Hikari said

" Goodbye Hikari! See you tomorrow! " Akira wave goodbye to Hikari.

Hikari walked out of the limousine carrying bags of clothes and etc.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hikari's house~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Mom I'm home! " Hikari shouted. Her brother, Atsushi saw her with many bags and helped her bring it to her room.<p>

" Thank you! " Hikari thanked her brother for helping her out " Where did you get that? " her brother asked " My friend forced me " Hikari explained

" By the way, where's mom and dad? I didn't saw them earlier " Hikari contiued, asking

" Oh, they're booking our flight to England " Atsushi explained

" FLIGHT TO ENGLAND? " Hikari questioned, shocked

" Yes, we're gonna move to England because mom is the heiress of grandma's company, the Masako Company. It was named after our mom, and the 2nd best company after the Takishima Company- "

" And how did you know about all of that? " Hikari asked interrupting Atsushi's words (Well let's have a quick flashback)

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Tuesday Morning, Masako's cellphone rang_

_CONVERSATION:::_  
><em>Guy: Ma'am this is Masako company Masako: Why did you call?<em>  
><em>Guy: Your mom is sick. And she could die in any minute. Somebody said that your the heiress of the company so we need you here in England to lead the company Masako: I'm the heiress?<em>  
><em>Guy: Yes ma'am Masako: But when?<em>  
><em>Guy: We don't know exactly when but we saw her Last willing Testament earlier Masako: We will be in England on Thursday<em>

_END OF CONVERSATION _

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

" And the details about our grandma and the company mom said that when we we're kids right? " Atsushi said

" Can't remember. " Hikari said trying to remember

" You're 4 years old when mom said that so you can't remember "

" I understand "

Minutes later they heard the door opened " Maybe it's mom and dad! " Hikari said to her brother excitedly but in her heart she's sad because she won't see her friends again.

They went downstairs and saw their parents with the tickets " Hikari, tomorrow will be your last day on Hakunsenkan Academy " Masako said sadly

" And your last day with Kei Takishima " Jiro teased

" I know" Hikari said sadly ignoring her father

" I'll sleep now. " Hikari continued

* * *

><p><strong>~~AT HER BEDROOM~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hikari can't sleep because she was thinking of what will they feel. She grabbed a paper and starting to write a message (chapter 4)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR (KG_ROYALTY_AUTHOR)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know that my stories are kind of corny but I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I'm going to be in 5th grade next year so I don't know much of words..**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan Part 1

**~Wednesday~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Haikari's House~<strong>

Hikari went downstairs and saw her parents sitting

"Hikari, this is your last day in Hakusenkan" Masako said sadly to her daughter

"I know" Hikari said that is almost a whisper

**~Greenhouse~ **

Hikari entered the greenhouse wearing white shirt with blue blazers, dark blue skinny jeans and blue shoes with the design of doll shoes and one line of light blue wings on the sides

"Hikari!" Akira, whose wearing a baby doll dress that is black on top and dark violet on bottom and violet shoes that is like Hikari's hugged her best friend tightly

"You look so girly, Hikari!" Megumi, whose wearing a baby doll dress pure pink and ribbon at the back and pink doll shoes with a ribbon as it's design wrote to her whiteboard

"Color coding huh?" Tadashi, whose wearing orange polo shirt, pants and brown shoes said

"And what's the problem about that?" Akira asked angrily to her boyfriend with a fist ready to send out

"N-n-nothing" Tadashi said scared

"Wait. Where's Jun, Ryuu and Takishima?" Hikari aked as she sits down to her seat

"Miss me already? Huh? MISS RANK TWO?" Kei, whose wearing brown polo shirt matching his hair, pants and black shoes, teased Hikari hoping it's true

"Don't call me MISS RANK TWO IDIOT! And I will not miss you EVER!" Hikari shouted but that's not true she will gonna miss him and her friends

Jun, whose wearing red polo shirt, pants and black shoes together with Ryuu, that is wearing Green polo shirt, pants and brown shoes entered the greenhouse

Sakura, whose wearing a light pink dress and a pink doll shoes and Yahiro, whose wearing black polo shirt, pants and black shoes entered the greenhouse about 3 minutes after Jun and Ryuu.

"Sakura. Don't you dare say that you sneaked out AGAIN. And you grabbed Yahiro AGAIN." Akira said to Sakura

"No!" Sakura said almost like a shout "Our last exams was yesterday, after we came here its exact that the exams start!" Sakura continued

"But, the second thing was right, I grabbed him because when I asked him he refused so I have no choice but to grab him!" Sakura explained

"Excuse me, pink-haired-girl, what are we doing here?" Asked Yahiro

"To have fun! And to bring the surprise!" Sakura said "And stop calling me pink-haired-girl!" Sakura continued

"What surprise?" Akira asked

Sakura snapped and the doors opened reaveling 2 men dressed in black with a helicopter

"I talked to Tadashi's mother (the director) and she gived the permission to go out today" Sakura said with a smile "Now, shall we?" Sakura continued, asking

"But, where are we going?" Hikari asked

"That's a secret!" Sakura answered

The helicopter has 3 seats for 2 persons and 1 seat for 3 persons

Akira wants to sit next to Hikari but she worries about Tadashi, she can't leave her boyfriend alone so this was the seat plan:

Karino Tadashi - Toudou Akira  
>Yamamoto Jun - Ushikubo Sakura<br>Takishima Kei - Hanazono Hikari  
>Saiga Yahiro - Yamamoto Megumi - Tsuji Ryuu<p>

"We'll go to the beach! Just sightseeing We'll return at exactly 1:00 so you'll be in your school about 3:00" Sakura said

After 20 minutes of waiting, all of them fall asleep except for Kei. Megumi's head on Yahiro's shoulder and Yahiro's head is on Megumi's while Ryuu is on the window.

While on the first seat, Akira's head on Tadashi's shoulder and Tadashi's head is on Akira's.

While on the second seat, Sakura's head on Jun's shoulder and Jun's head is on Sakura's.

While on the third seat, Hikari's head is unconsciously placed on Kei's shoulder that made Kei blushed. Kei rested his head on Hikari's and slept.

After 1 hour, Hikari woke up and realized that she was sleeping on Kei's shoulder and she blushed and smiling. (After all, she loved Takishima) "I..love...you...Takishima" she thought to herself. She sleep again on her love's shoulder she didn't wake him up.

After another 20 minutes (1 hour and 20 minutes) all of them wake up except the couple.

"What a happy couple!" Sakura said to the others

"Kei will be dead!" Akira said with evil aura surrounding her

"Akira, let them be this way, the way they show their true feelings" Tadashi comforted Akira but he got a punch from his beloved Akira

After 10 minutes

Kei woke up and saw Hikari still sleeping on his shoulder and this made him blush

"What's the noise about?" Kei asked

Tadashi slowly turned his head and said "N-n-nothing"

Akira turned her head and said "YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU REST YOUR HEAD ON HIKARI'S! YOU IDIOT!"

Hikari woke up because if Akira's shouting on Kei "Akira, why are you shouting?" Hikari asked while rubbing her eyes like a child

"Nothing my angel, just sermoning a monster" Akira answered

"I've noticed something at the very back huh, the two love birds they are soo cute!" Sakura interrupted the fight

"Hey! you Yahiro! Don't you touch Megumi!" Akira warned but the two ignored her."Why does my two friends are already taken?" Akira questioned herself, teary-eyed

"I'm NOT taken Akira!" Hikari said while blushing madly

"Well, your sort of taken by a dark lord!" Sakura said

"I won't let him!" Hikari shouted still blushing madly. Kei sighed to what Hikari said.

(After 30 more minutes)

"Okay we're here!" Sakura excitedly said

"Okay Hikari, you'll enjoy this" Hikari thought

"It's nice to confess in a beach" Kei thought

While they are walking Sakura asked "Now, there's a town nearby so where do we heading for?"

"Tea house and Mall!" Akira suggested

"Park!" Jun suggested

"Zoo!" Ryuu suggested

"Now it's 9:00 we have 4 hours more so 1 hour for Tea house, Mall, Park, Zoo" Sakura said

First, they saw the park

"Okay now, we will split in groups the groupings are:

Karino Tadashi - Toudou Akira  
>Yamamoto Jun - Ushikubo Sakura<br>Takishima Kei - Hanazono Hikari  
>Saiga Yahiro - Yamamoto Megumi - Tsuji Ryuu" Megumi wrote to her sketchpad<p>

Kei and Hikari moved leaving the others

"Now we need to proceed on the plan!" Akira said

_~~Flashback~~ _

_"How 'bout a plan?" Akira asked Sakura_

_"Plan for what?" Sakura asked_

_"Plan to make Hikari fell in love to Kei! I just realize that I didn't did anything to make him happy just for once." Akira said (They didn't know that Hikari is in love with Kei now and about Hikari's leaving)_

_"I accept!" Sakura said "How about the others?" Sakura continued_

_"Yes, and I assigned Megumi to talk to Yahiro about this" Akira said_

_"The plan is this when Hikari is wake up and Kei too, we'll start to talk about love. And if we came to the beach, there are a town right? so I will suggest that we'll go to a tea house and mall while Ryuu and Jun will probbably suggest zoo and park, we'll split into groups, like these sitting plan and in the park I'm sure Kei will confess his feelings to Hikari and we'll gonna spy them and when Hikari will run away, that's the time for us to show to them." Akira explained_

_"Sure!" Sakura said excitedly_

_ ~~End of flashback~~_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hope you like it! There are not much many Horizontal line here :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan Part 2

**Sorry I'm not updating lately so here's chapter 3 part 2**

**Disclamer: I do not own special a**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The plan part 2<strong>

"Hikari" Kei said getting her attention

"Yes?" Hikari asked

"What will you do if a man confessed to you?" Kei asked. The others, who was hiding behind a bush paid more attention to Hikari's answer than their usual doing, Akira beating Tadashi up because getting fruits on the nearest tree as possible, Ryuu who saw a cat and decided to take care of it, Jun and Sakura's romantic talk as well as Megumi and Yahiro

"What made you think that?" Hikari asked while hiding her nervousness and her blushing face. "N-n-nothing important" Kei said in a shaking tone.

"Well, if you want to know, I'll tell you" she began "I will accept him if he truly loved me and I truly loved him" Hikari continued with a weak smile.

"I love you Hikari, I truly love you with all my heart. Can you be mine?" Kei said surprisingly that even himself was surprised. "NO" Hikari shouted as she ran away with tears falling from her eyes.

"TAKISHIMA!" Akira shouted with devil aura surrounding her "You monster! You know what will happen if you confessed to her! And you-" Akira continued that was interrupted by Tadashi "Akira try to shut up already! People are now staring to us!" Tadashi comforted Akira and expected a punch. Akira went back to her senses and realize that Tadashi was right, the bystanders were staring at them with confusion. "Maybe I should listen to you sometimes"

"Now all we need is to find Hikari and fix the problem" Sakura said with a smile "Not that easy Sakura" Megumi wrote correcting Sakura "It's hard to fix a love quarrel..." Yahiro said "But nothing's impossible right?" They all kept quiet with sad faces.

"Let's split in two groups! Megumi, show them" Akira said "Group 1: Akira, Megumi, Sakura and Tadashi. Group 2: Kei, Yahiro, Jun and Ryuu" Megumi showed her sketchbook "It turns out you planned it all along" Kei said.

Group 1:

"Akira, can we rest for a minute?" Tadashi asked "No time for rest idiot!" Akira shouted and made Tadashi hid behind Megumi

Group 2:

"Hey! I saw a girl like Hikari near the...woods?" Ryuu said pointing at the little woods. "W-we will go t-there?" Jun said in a scared tone. "Yes." Kei calmly said and they moved forward.

"I like him but I'm going to England tomorrow" Hikari thought with a sad face. She looked around the place and "Wait I know this place.. The lake Tadashi brought me into our fake date, it's still sparkling" Hikari whispered to herself

Group 1:

"Ahhh!" Akira shouted "Akira!" Sakura shouted "A snake?" Megumi wrote to her notepad "Be calm Akira it's only a snake" Tadashi said while getting the snake near Akira "I know this place follow me guys" Tadashi said "

"Scream? The voices it's Akira and Sakura" Hikari whispered to herself "Don't go there!" someone said to Hikari. Hikari looked around the place and saw Kei, Yahiro, Jun, and Ryuu "What are you doing here?" Hikari said with tears escaping her eyes

"All of us came finding you, Hikari" Kei said moving forward to her "Don't come even closer!" Hikari said clenhing her fist. "Hika-" a girl who was about to shout her name was interrupted "Let's watch them" a girly voice whispered to the girl "But!" the girl said "No buts" the other girl said

"Hikari, Kei didn't mean that" Ryuu said "No! I don't want talk to him so back off already!" Hikari shouted "I just wanted to talk to you!" Kei said loudly. Hikari ran without a word with tears escaping her eyes. "Hikari!" Akira shouted trying to stop her "I think this surprise is not a good idea" Sakura said "Let's find Hikari and go back to the greenhouse before anything could be worse" Megumi wrote to her notepad and everyone nodded

"Follow me guys!" Tadashi said and they followed Tadashi. They saw Hikari sitting on a bench still crying "Kei, I think it's better when you stay here and we'll talk to her" Sakura said and Kei nodded in agreement. "Hikari" Akira said in a worried tone. Hikari who was still crying said "Can we go to the greenhouse now? I don't want to talk to anybody ... please?" Akira nodded and they started walking quietly. Akira sat beside Hikari while Kei sat beside Tadashi with cookies. The ride was quiet.

Greenhouse~

Hikari was about to leave the greenhouse when "Hikari where are you going? It's 15 minutes before time" Akira asked "Just getting some fresh air" Hikari said with a weak smile and left. "You know I noticed Hikari being weird this past few days." Sakura said "Maybe it's because of the exams next week" Megumi wrote to her notepad "And that's another weird stuff she dosen't study this past few days and she've got a challenge from Kei" Akira said "What to that girl?" Yahiro said "Kei, did Hikari tell

Meanwhile back to Hikari...

"I'm not going to get some fresh air I'm going to the director's office" Hikari whispered to herself

Director's Office~

"Sumire-sama this is my drop out form" Hikari said to Sumire handing a drop out form "So you're not getting the exams?" Sumire asked "Yes" Hikari said "And please hand this letter out to my friends" Hikari continued handling a letter to Sumire "Is that all?" Sumire asked "Yes" Hikari replied "You may leave now and spend the remaining minutes to your friends" And Hikari walked towards the greenhouse

Back in the greenhouse

"5 minute more before time and Hikari haven't showed up yet" Akira said and two minute before that Hikari entered the greenhouse "Hikari! Let's go to ride to my limo!" Akira said "No thanks I want to be alone" Hikari said with a weak smile

Hikari's house~

"Hikari, eat then pack up your things and afterwards sleep we will be early tomorrow" Masako said "Hai"

* * *

><p><p>

**KG:I used iPad on this chapter so not much editing**

**Tadashi: It's easy!**

**KG: that's not easy! You know what's easy?**

**Tadashi: What?**

**KG: To kill you! ( glares at him evilly)**

**Tadashi: What! Goodbye I'm late for school! (runs away)**

**KG: Sorry if wrong spellings!**

**KG: I'm busy next 3 weeks but I hope I'll update**

**Tadashi: Yay! No more fights with you! Happy Easter and Vacation author KG!**

**KG: You better be good on your vacation without me! ( gives him an evil look with thunders on background)**

**Tadashi: O-o-okay!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Letter

**Hello! I write this story for 1 day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. I only invented Masako Company & the name of Hikari's grandmother**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- The letter<strong>

Thursday

Hikari's POV

"Hikari wake up now and get ready!" Mom shouted. It's Thursday, the day that we're moving to England. I woke up after mom shouted . I took a bath and wore my clothes on. I saw the picture of the whole S.A that I forgot to put to my bag I hurriedly put it on my bag and went downstairs.

"Hikari have a breakfast and get ready to leave" my mom said. I took breakfast and looked at my watch it was 6:30 I need more sleep. I exercise a bit to wake me up and it worked, I woke up a bit. "Hikari the taxi is here" my dad shouted from the outside and I ran because of my excitement but half of my heart has sadness.

"Where's nii-chan?" I asked my father who was sitting beside me "He is on the airport already" my father replied to me

Normal POV

Meanwhile in Director's Office~

"Why all of a sudden mom?" Tadashi asked "This letter give it to someone on the S.A. to read it but not you!" Sumire commanded his som while throwing the letter "O-o-okay" Tadashi said "Dismiss!" and with that, Tadashi went out and began walking to the greenhouse.

Meanwhile in Airport~

Hikari and her family is waiting 5 more minutes for the plane to go

Meanwhile in Greenhouse~

All of them were present including Sakura, Finn, Yahiro and their friend who was the first time they ever meet again, Alisa "Akira! Letter for the S.A.!" Tadashi shouted as he throw the letter to Akira "Gotcha! And let me clear I'm not a mailbox!" Akira said "Okay"

The letter is in a white envelope sealed with a blue flower small circle sticker Akira opened it and read the letter:

Dear friends,

We we're moving to other country, I will always love you all and will truly miss you all. Mom found a great opportunity to her here. Akira, Megumi, Finn, Alisa and Sakura you girls are my best of best friends you girls will I truly miss I will never forget your hugs and kisses and your big cake, Akira. Ryuu, Jun, Yahiro, and Tadashi, you guys are the one who always makes your self in trouble especially you, Tadashi or well known as the big glutton. And for Kei, It's not your fault. And a secret of me shall be revealed here, in this letter, that when I'm writing this letter, I realized that I love you because back then I'm dense so much that I didn't saw your feeling and I promise now, when I'm going to a vacation there I'll kiss you even how many times you wish so wait for me! Kei, I will miss your teases, challenges and love. Akira, I will miss your foods, tea and the picnic we usually do. Don't worry about me a lot guys, remember, I'm strong! Don't worry my parents didn't cut off my contacts!

-Hikari

Airport~

After they read the letter at the greenhouse, they we're inside of the plane already and waiting for the other passengers so they can leave "Goodbye guys I'll miss you" she murmured

Greenhouse~

After they read the letter, Akira, Sakura, Megumi, Alisa, and Finn cried and all the boys frowned, there were silence surrounded the entire greenhouse and went to their own ways Alisa, Yahiro, and Sakura to Kokusen, Finn to her class, Akira to kitchen with Tadashi, Megumi, Jun and Ryuu went out to walk and Kei with his laptop staring at Hikari's pictures with a sad face "I will wait for you Hikari" He murmured

After 1 hour and 20 minutes of time

Plane~

Hikari and her family need 10 more minutes to land "Wait for me, Takishima" she murmured

Hakusenkan~

They're still doing what they are doing Akira and Tadashi in kitchen still doing nothing, Megumi, Jun, and Ryuu sitting on a bench outside, Kei still staring to Hikari's pictures with sad face "I'll wait for you even a century" again he murmured

After 10 minutes

Plane~

"Please fasten your seatbelt we will be landing in a minute" as Hikari heard this she fastened her seatbelt excitedly and they landed Hikari was very excited that her actions was an evident, she hurriedly walked to the exit to see England and she forgot that her parents was chasing her. "Sorry! I was just excited" Hikari explained "We understand" Masako said with a smile. A man in black suit approach them "Mrs. Hanazono?" the man asked her mother "Yes, I am Masako Hanazono" Masako said "Please follow me" the man said as he led them to the car with two other men holding our luggage. He asked the chauffeur to drive them to the hospital and they understand why.

"Masako-sama, Jiro-sama, Hikari-sama, Atsushi-sama follow me please" the man said and led them to room 273. Masako bowed to the man and entered the room with her family. Masako saw a woman lying in the bed and she was her mother "Hikari, Atsushi this is your grandmother, Masakuhe, the head of the Masako Company" Masako explained. Masakuhe woke up "Masako" Masakuhe said earning her attention "Mother" Masako said "Can I talk with you and Jiro?" Masakuhe asked "Yes" Masako said and nodded to her children. Hikari and Atsasushi left the room without a word.

"nii-chan, I'll call Akira" Hikari said to her brother "Hai" Atsushi said and nodded and walk away from Atsushi.

Hikari dialed Akira's number and moved the phone a little bit far from her ear so she would save her ears from her shout. She could wait for she know she will call the others.

Back to Japan...

Akira's cellphone rang and Hikari's name flashed on it. "HIKARI!" she screamed loud at the kitchen and ran fast as she can while Tadashi running after her. Luckily the four of them is just sitting there. "HIKARI IS CALLING!" she shouted happily and the four them (including Kei) stand up and smile. Akira answered the phone and turned the loud speaker on.

Conversation:

Akira: HIKARI! (yup! As she expected)

Hikari: hello Akira! What's up there?

Akira: Here, still sad because you left. And is that true you love this monster?

Hikari: Unfortunately, yes

Akira: Hikari, can you say what country are you in?

Hikari: Mom probihited us sorry

Akira: That's okay. But are you sure your alright there?

Hikari: Yes, I'm sure a strong woman after all. Right Takishima?

Kei: No you aren't that strong miss number two.

Hikari: Hey! I'm strong now I hate you!

Kei: Don't be. Keep away from boys

Hikari: You have nothing to worry you will be my one and only and remember I'm so dense to know it!

Akira: Okay stop that talk you have there. Bye Hikari!

Ryuu, Tadashi, Jun and Megumi ( a whisper to Megumi): Goodbye Hikari

Kei: Bye my miss rank two

Hikari: Takishima! Don't call me rank two especially when it have the word my! Bye guys!

End of conversation

Greenhouse~

Everything went normal after the call of Hikari for the S.A. but for Sakura, Yahiro, Alisa, and Finn they didn't knew Hikari's call so they are depressed. The S.A. went normal, Akira beating up Tadashi, Megumi and Jun eating what Akira baked, Ryuu with his animals and Kei on his work. Nothing to worry now.

England~

"I'm so happy for them!" she whispers to herself while returning to her brother.

Room 273~ later to present happenings

"What is it about mother?" Masako asked "Open the drawer and pick the white folder" Masakuhe commanded Masako obeyed, she opened the drawer and picked the white folder and gave it to her mom "What's that?" Masako asked "Read" Masakuhe commanded and she obeyed her mother "This certifies that Masako Hanazono will own my properties and 60% of the company and the remaining 40% will be owned by her daughter, Hikari Hanazono"

"Can I ask why our daughter will own 40% of the company?" Jiro asked "Because your daughter ranked 2nd in her school, right and that means she is smart to control the company but we will wait until she graduates college" both nodded in her explanation "But if she can do school and work at the same time then you need her a job on the company" Masakuhe said "This is the list of areas where the branches of the company placed" she continued as she handed her a list it says there:

Japan, Australia, America, China, London, Paris, Philippines,

Hong Kong, Taiwan, Tokyo, Germany, Hawaii, France, Angola,

Austria, Bahrain, New yourk, Brazil, Brunei, Vietnam

"There are many more than that. If you want to know all I'll just ask someone to e-mail it for you" Masakuhe said. And Midori just nodddd "That's all. Oh wait I forgot this is the address of the mansion just say to chauffeur that you will go to the mansion" Masakuhe explained and handed a paper "And the maids in there knows Japanese a little bit so you can get a good relationship with the maids" As she said that Midori and Jiro went out "Midori is still obedient just like the old days" then she sighed

"Hikari, Atsushi let's go now" Midori said. The man they saw earlier was the who led them to the exit and into a limo. Minutes after they were in the mansion already the maids greeted them and took their bags to their rooms. Hikari's room is pink and a queen light blue bed is on there, 1 bathroom with tub and shower and white wooden wardrobe white dresses with mirror and a white wooden nightstand beside the bed and saw a remote she clicked the on and opened the wall like a cabinet and revealed a t.v. Atsushi's bedroom was like nerd but he got a king sized bed and the colors are different. The masters bedroom is just like it but more bigger.

Greenhouse~ 12:00

Akira entered the greenhouse with tray of tea, sandwiches, riceball, curry, and bento. "Foods! Foods! Foods!" Tadashi screamed cheerfully and got a punch from Akira. Akira served the foods and ate.

England~

Hikari is laying on her bed while watching television when someone knocked at thr door and Hikari opened it "Hikari-sama lunch is ready" a maid said to Hikari. When the maid went to the other door, Hikari murmured somthing "Food... Akira.." And she made a frown remembering Akira's foods and teas. She made her way to the dining room and saw her family eating she sat in the side of her brother. The table was a brown long glass table.

Night~

Japan~

The S.A. Plus Yahiro, Alisa, Finn, and Sakura were in Akira's mansion having a tea party because Hikari called. "What did Hikari said, Akira?" Alisa asked "Nothing more important she just answered our questions" Akira replied "So, she said that she liked the dark lord?" Sakura asked "Unfortunately, She loved the monster!" Akira said with tears escaping her eyes "Don't be sad, Akira" Megumi wrote to her sketchpad "She will be happy after all" Finn said

"Kei, is that true?" Yahiro asked "Yes" Kei answered. "I wonder what job is offered to her mom?" Akira said "Akira, is Masako is the name of her mom?" Kei asked "Yes. Why?" Akira answered 'Masako Company, England' Kei thought "Nothing" Kei said "How about let's go to England on Tuesday" Kei continued "But how about our trip in Philippines?" Sakura asked "Cancel" Kei answered "I accept" all of them said

* * *

><strong>KG: Hello guys! Tadashi is not here because he went to a vacation and will be back in 2 weeks and a half. If there are wrong spellings, I'm sorry! Again, no much editing because I use iPad.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Love Quarrel

**Hiyeeee! Sorry to keep you waiting for this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Love Quarrel?<strong>

Friday

England~

Hikari woke up at 8:00 . She took a bath and change her clothes. She went downstairs and saw her brother eating breakfast and she walked toward the dining room "Good morning brother!" she greeted her brother "Good morning!" Atsushi replied and Hikari sat across him "Where's mom and dad?" Hikari asked and take rice and hotdog "They're in the company" Atsushi replied. Hikari nodded and continued to eat her breakfast

Japan ~ Hakusenkan greenhouse

"Ohayou!" Tadashi shouted as he entered the greenhouse "Ohayou!" Ryuu said "Akira, what's with the big cake in the kitchen?" Sakura asked "We will eat this when Hikari called" Akira answered "Why not now?" Tadashi asked and received a flying punch from Akira.

A few minutes later, Tadashi entered again the greenhouse but he is crawling. He crawled to Alisa, the nearest one to Akira "Akira I just say something important" Tadashi said "What!" Akira asked with evil glare "The exams are moved to today" Tadashi explained "WHAT! I didn't study! What time?" Akira said in panic "Now" He said softly.

And with that, someone entered the greenhouse and revealed the Student Council President holding 6 exams "This is your exams S.A." the president said and left the papers on the table "I'll be back in 1 hour" He continued

While in the test...

"My baby sloth is hungry" Ryuu thought while looking at the sloth "What is the solution here?" Akira thought "Food, Food" Tadashi thought while his Stomach is grumbling, Megumi is staring at Yahiro every 3 minutes, Jun is truobled about Sakura's stare and the difficulty of the test, "Remember Your promise Hikari and don't mind the challenge anymore" Kei thought

England~

"Good morning mom!" Hikari greeted her mom "Good morning! This is your wallet and credit card go to shopping and please be girly now, Hikari" Masako said "And that is you bodyguard and don't complain" Masai continued "WHAT!" Hikari shouted "I said dont complain" Masako said. Hikari left with cross arms in her chest. She went to a black limo and to the mall

Hakusenkan~ after 1 hour

Someone entered the greenhouse an said "Bring me back the exams now" the student council president said. First to pass is Kei, who finished in two minutes then next is Ryuu, who finished in 20 minutes, then next is Jun and Megumi who both finished in 30 minutes, Then next is Tadashi who finished in 40 minutes and Akira who finished in 55 minutes.

"AT LAST!" Akira shouted "Akira, I'm hungry" Tadashi said and beaten up "It's hard right Ryuu" Jun said "Yeah" Ryuu agreed.

England~

Hikari had bought clothes that is girly like dress, skirts, headband, shoes with high heels, accessories, and blouses "I had bought many now I should take a rest" Hikari thought and went on a restaurant named 'Tea and Foods' and took a sit and her bodyguard on other table. She ordered white tea and 1 slice of chocolate cake while waiting, she decided to call Akira

Hakusenkan~

A call rang to Akira's cellphone. Akira pressed something on her phone when "Akira, don't tell her about our trip" Kei said "Why?" Akira asked "Just don't" Kei replied. Akira nodded. The others are happy and Tadashi jumped up and down because after the call, they can eat the big cake

Conversation:

Akira: Hello Hikari!

Hikari: Whats in the voice? Why are you sad? Tired?

Akira: We've got the exams today

Hikari: Why all of the sudden

Akira: We don't know

Hikari: I'm sure you'll got good grades

Akira: Hope so.

Hikari: Is Sakura there?

Akira: Yes wait

Sakura: Hikari- chan!

"I should have been more prepared to Sakura than Akira *sigh* Ouch my ear" Hikari thought

Hikari: Hi Sakura, what's the news on the trip?

Sakura: uhhmmmm... We cancelled it

Hikari: Why? Is it about me?

Sakura: No. It's because that uhmm.. Me and Jun letely have not been talking

Hikari: Why?

Sakura: It's just a simple problem

Hikari: Oh. Is Takishima there?

Sakura looked at Kei who was shaking his head

Sakura: No he's not here. I think he's in the library

Hikari: Oh. Okay bye.

As she said it Hikari hanged up hurriedly

Greenhouse~

"Kei, I think Hikari is sad rejecting her" Sakura said "WHAT THE HELL! YOU MONSTER YOU MADE MY HIKARI SAD!" Akira shouted "I'm moving the trip. It'll be tomorrow" Kei said ignoring Akira and went to the limo outside. Tadashi, who was about to eat the slice of cake Akira gave him, received a punch. "We should be going now too. Bye Jun-kun!" Sakura said and drag Yahiro away from Megumi and Alisa and Finn followed. "We will be now moving on then Akira" Ryuu said while walking to the exit with Megumi and Jun . A few seconds later, "I'm going out now Tadashi. Bye see you tomorrow" Akira said who escaped now of her anger "Bye" Tadashi said who finished eating the rest of the cake and went out.

England~

After the call, the waiter served her order and left. "How does he reject me?" Hikari thought as her tears went down. She rubbed her tears and ate her order "Trip? Sakura said it was cancelled and they was prohibited by Kei to say it to me. What was happening there?" Hikari thought as she paid and went to her limo.

A text came to Hikari. Hikari read it "Go to the company" her mom send it. She asked the chauffeur to drive her to the company.

Masako company~

"Hikari, be aware that you own 40% now and I'll pass you 60% of the company"Masako explained "Okay is that all?" Hikari asked "And you'll have an arranged marriage to your birthday" Masako said "But! You know t-the one I loved right?" Hikari, who was shocked asked "I know and this is for the sake of the company and for you" Masako explained "NO!" Hikari shouted and left he company with tears in her eyes

Takishima residence~

Someone knocked on Kei's room. Kei opened it and revealed a maid "Kei-sama, Satoru-sama asked you to meet him in his room" the maid said as she bowed and walked. Kei went to his father's room "Keeeei!" Satoru shouted "What is it?" Kei asked "Uhmmm.. B-b-because y-you h-have an uhmmm..." Satoru began "What!" Kei said "A-an a-arranged m-marriage" Satoru continued "With who?" Kei asked "Your grandfather said that with a granddaughter of the head of a rich company" Satoru explained "You know about Hikari right?" Kei said being annoyed "And your grandfather said if you reject you won't see her again" Satoru said "Then say to him that I accept but don't touch Hikari!" Kei said angrily "March 20, 2 weeks from now" Satoru said as Kei left

England~

"Kaname-sama, Hikari denied" someone said in her room "Push her in any way" The man in the phone said. And the woman heard a knock on the door "Come in" The woman said "Mom, I want to talk to you" The teen said "Okay" The woman said

Takishima residence~

"March 20 hmmm... what! That's Hikari's birthday. I won't let her to suffer on her birthday" Kei thought

* * *

><p><p>

KG: Hello guys! Tadashi is not here because he went to a vacation and will be back in 2 weeks and a half. If there are wrong spellings, I'm sorry! Again, no much editing because I use iPad.


	7. Chapter 6: Hikari

Sorry for not updating

* * *

><p>Kei, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Akira, Tadashi, Alisa, Sakura, Aoi, Finn and Yahiro was in the plane for 1 hours and 55 minutes quiet ride. They never dared to talk. "Kei is so depressed" Ryuu started to break the silence 5 minutes before they will land "Yeah, What have been troubling him?" Sakura agreed as she said that, Kei looked at them with a killing aura with him. They turned their heads slowly in a shaking motion "Well if you want to know, then listen to me" Kei said and sighed, all of them looked at Kei in an interested look.<p>

England~

"I'm off mom!" Hikari shouted just like nothing happened yesterday "Don't forget the party at 6:00" Masako said "Okay!" Hikari shouted before entering the limousine. "Drive to me to the park" Hikari asked the chaffeur.

S.A.  
>"Now, where are we going?" Tadashi asked "I feel like going to the park and the mall then sightseeing" Akira said that has the evident of tears in her shirt "I agree" Kei said. And they went to Kei's limo and went to the park. And again, the ride was quiet<p>

Park Hikari was sitting on a bench thinking about yesterday's happening "Who would dare to marry me?" Hikari thought. About 2 meters away were the S.A and their friends saw her, their jaw dropped except for Akira who was smiling and hearts popped above her head. "I-i-is t-that Hi-hikari?" Sakura asked still in shock. Hikari saw them and walked away and hid behind a tree. "My Hikari is walking away!" Akira shouted as she ran after her and the others chase after her still in their middle of shock because of Hikari's face and her clothes.

They ran and ran but suddenly only Kei stopped "Miss number two, get out from there now" Kei said facing a tree "Is I really that obvious hiding?" Hikari thought "Why are you hiding from us?" Kei asked "Hikari, don't" she thought "I want to talk to you" Kei said " Hikari, don't, don't don't" Hikari thought "You will show yourself or I'll call Akira" Kei threatened completely angry "Let's have a challenge! If you kiss me you win if you can't then I win and if I win stay away from me" Hikari said "Okay and if i win you'll tell me what is happening to you" Kei explained "Now, START!" she yelled as loud as she can.

"It's Hikari's voice!" Akira shouted "Let's go!" Sakura said and they ran. As Hikari yelled, two men was there already they were hiding on the two nearest trees to Hikari. Hikari ran away before Kei could kiss her, she ran with tears. One man followed her and the other stopped Kei. The others went to Kei with the man no longer stopping him."Let's go!" Kei said and ran and the others followed.

"Do anything to lost them or go to the mansion!" Hikari ordered. "Follow the limo!" Kei ordered. "Hey Kei! Are you gonna kil us! And who's limo are we following?" Akira shouted "Shut up if you want to see Hikari again" Kei threatened still in his calm composure, and with that, Akira shut up

Somewhere in England~ Hikari's limo stopped on a driveway and Hikari came out and walked towards the garden to think. Kei's limo stopped near the driveway. "Okay, let's go the mall" Kei ordered "Mall?" Sakura asked "I'll explain. Akira, if you want to see Hikari again then buy a formal dress, you lead the girls and Aoi, take the boys to somewhere that tuxedos are sold that owned by the Takishima Company "As you wish Kei-sama" Aoi said "How about you?" Akira asked "It's 1:00 you need to be ready before 6:00. I'll prepare myself now" Kei said

Hikari is sitting on a glass table for two in the garden while drinking tea and decided to text Akira "Akira, are you now tired studying? I missed you so much!" Hikari typed and send it to her friend.

Mall~

"Hikari texted, why not call? Hikari you have explanations to do" Akira thought "Akira what's with the face?" Sakura asked "N-nothing" Akira said.

Hanazono Residence~

"Why did Akira didn't replied? Is she mad at me? Nah! she's just tired" Hikari thought "Hikari-sama, Midori-sama said that you prepare now" a maid said "Okay" Hikari replied and the maid walked away. While she was about to walk "Hikari, why are you preparing?" A voice asked "That voice, his voice" Hikari thought "It's none of your business" Hikari said as she clench her fists and tears escaping her eyes and walked away "It's my business" Kei said "Well, I'm going to a date arranged by mom" Hikari lied and walked away a bit faster. "Hikari" he murmured

5:25

Girl's group~

"PERFECT!" Sakura shouted "You look so great Finn!" Sakura said to Finn that has the perfect make up for her and wearing simple formal green gown and green high heels shoes. And the others are wearing:  
>Akira: One strap lavender dress that flows until 3 inches below her knees and purple high heels shoes Sakura: Strapless pink dress that has her length size and dark pink high heels shoes Megumi: Dark pink dress that flows until her knees and dress with ruffles at the bottom part and dark pink lace on the waist line and light pink high heels shoes Alisa: Black strapless dress that flows down until her knees with ruffles at the bottom part and a red lace on the waist line and wearing red high heels shoes They all have the perfect make up and accessories for them<p>

"Now, all we need is call Aoi" Akira said as she called Aoi. They went out the mall and found the limo. As they entered the limo, the boys jaw dropped except for Kei. The girls sat down beside their partners while blushing. The boys all wore black tuxedo except for Kei who was wearing white tuxedo and looks so depressed. And again the ride was quiet.


	8. Chapter 7: Party

Chapter 7!

MQuitiz: Kei went there when he said to his friends that he will 'prepare'

* * *

><p>5:40<p>

Hanazono residence~ Hikari rests at her room waiting for the party to start. She is wearing a strapless baby blue dress that flows until 3 inches below her knees and wearing dark blue high heels, she have her make up perfect for her and some accessories, her hair have curls at the bottom part. She decided to text someone *Forget about me* she send it to him with her new iPhone.

"Kei, where are we?" Sakura asked "Grandfather said I'll meet my bride here" Kei said "I'll be meeting my family somewhere here. I'll just join you guys later" Kei said as he walk he heard his cellphone, he read it *forget about me* "No Hikari" Kei thought knowing the unkown number.

He saw Sui with a girl on Sui's age and her face, "It's like her, her long blue-black hair, her smile" Kei thought. He went near them, "Sui, who's this girl?" Kei asked "Uhmm.. S-sh-" Sui said "I'm Mora, Mora Hanazono" Mora said 'She couldn't be a Hanazono, Hikari don't have a younger sister' Kei tought "Hanazono?" Kei asked "Yes" Mora said "Why? Is there something wrong?" Sui said silence covered them for a minute "Oh I remember her. Sorry" Sui said in a low voice "No it's okay" Kei said "Who? My older sister?" Mora said "You have an older sister?" Kei asked "Yes. Hikari, Hikari Hanazono" Mora said "Where is she?" Kei asked and now with a curius tone. Mora said the directions to her room.

"Hikari-sama, the party will start any minute" the maid said "Okay" the Hikari said and the maid went out leaving the door a bit open.

Kei was searching Hikari's room around the corridors where Mora said to him and he saw a maid leaving on a room and left it a bit open. He went to the room and found a girl who was looking at herself. "Hello" Kei said "You should knock before you get in" the girl said "The room is open" Kei said "Anyways, what are you doing here in the party?" Kei asked "Nothing my date asked me to" the girl said "Then what are you doing in a room?" Kei asked "This is my date's sister's room" The girls said still not looking at Kei "What's happening to you?" Kei asked "Nothing. You should be going now the party will start in any minute" the girl said "Okay. I'll meet you later" Kei said "Wait. How did you know this room?" the girl asked "Mora" Kei said and left 'That Mora brat' she tought and tears wanted to fall but she fought it.

"Hikari let's go now, follow me" Masako said with Jiro, Atsushi and Mora on her back "Hai" She said and stood up and stared at Mora and they started walking away.

Kei walks toward his family "You'll definitely liked the girl" Kaname said "I will only like and love Hikari" He said.

"And now let's welcome The Takishima family" the speaker began "Tadashi! The party is starting" Akira said as she punched Tadashi. The guests saw the Takishima family in an emotionless face except for Satoru who was excited and Kei who was angry. "And the girl whom Kei Takishima will marry" the speaker continued. Kei went to the center that his family followed him and stayed at his back. The crowd made way for the girl's family and sooner the girl's family went out that led by their father, mother, grandmother (she had been excused because of this event) the eldest, and the youngest. 'This family' Kei tought

As the girl's family positioned, "And now let's welcome, Hikari Hanazono" the speaker anounced. Kei's eyes widened. Hikari went out to the center and saw Kei. she smiled "It's our sake after all" She whispered "Yeah" Kei agreed as he pulled Hikari on a hug.

They went to the others, "KEI! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIKARI I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Akira shouted "I'm sure he will not do anything bad to her" Tadashi said and ended up being beaten. The couple smiled on the craziest couple on the world as possible while holding hands.

"Hikari! I'm gonna miss you next school year!" Akira said while crying and hugging Hikari "How about a trip tomorrow on a mountain here in England to be different! please" Hikari said "If thats what make you happy then all of us will agree right Ryuu, Megumi, Jun, Tadashi and also you 'Hikari's fiance'" Akira said "Mountain?" Jun and Megumi sweat dropped "I agree!" Ryuu said dreaming about animals "Camping!" Tadashi said "Of course I'll agree" Kei said and carried Hikari princess style "Right my princess?" Hikari wore a shy smile and blush as her answer. "Take Hikari down you monster!" Akira shouted. The couple went away ignoring Akira

BALCONY~ Kei put Hikari down. "The night is sure is beautiful" Kei said "Yeah" Hikari answered "Just like you" Kei said "Thank you" Hikari said "Why did you bring me here?" Hikari answered. Kei took her hand and inserted a diamond ring on her finger. "It's beautiful!" Hikari said and Kei smiled

* * *

><p>It's shorter than usual sorry!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: The Accident

Here's Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>The S.A plus their friends with Alisa are ready to leave they slept on the Hanazono's Mansion. It's almost 1:00 PM when they finished buying and packing things needed for their 'camping on a mountain' for a week. "Let's go!" Tadashi shouted "Don't be too excited!" Akira said and beat Tadashi up. They went to the helicopter. And the seat plan was:<p>

Hikari - Kei Akira - Tadashi Magumi - Yahiro Jun - Sakura Ryuu - Finn - Alisa

"THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN IN ENGLAND!" All except for Kei, Hikari and Tadashi shouted in shock because of all the mountain in England Hikari picked the highest mountain.

"Nahhhh... It's just a mountain there's nothing special about it" Tadashi said

"I'm gonna push you on the highest cliff there, you want?" Akira said and Tadashi gulped.

AFTER THE RIDE...

"WOW!" All was amazed on the mountain

"Let's start!" Tadashi said

"You lead, you want! So I'm gonna push you and you'll fall!" Akira shouted

"Sorry" Tadashi said

"I'll lead" Hikari said

"No I'll lead!" Kei argued

"Me!" Hikari argued

"Me!" Kei argued

"Me!" HIkari argued

"I'm gonna lead! It's for your safety!" Kei explained

"Okay" Hikari said and a little bit angry to Kei and decided to be with Akira that is far from Kei

"LQ?" Sakura said

"Why are you far?" Kei said

"It's none of your business!" Hikari argued

"It's my business to protect you!" Kei argued

"I'm safe with Akira!" Hikari shouted

"How long is this LQ thingy will end?" Alisa asked

"It's better!" Akira shouted

They stopped arguing and Kei thought that Hikari is safe with Akira and continued walking to the top of the mountain. They set up their own tents.

===NIGHT TIME===

They were sitting around the camp fire the seats were Hikari - Akira - Tadashi - Kei - Yahiro - Megumi - Jun - Sakura - Ryuu - Finn - Alisa "Let's talk about scary stories!" Tadashi suggested

"That's a great idea!" Sakura shouted

"I'll start!" Tadashi said "Once upon a time, there's a girl who were beautiful that she almost attracts the most handome guys on their school..." Tadashi continued until he finished the story.

Everyone was shivering except for Kei. "Y-you b-b-baka!" Akira shouted while shivering "Y-y-you'll g-give m-me a-a n-nightmare!" She continued and all went back to their tents to sleep

12:00

Hikari couldn't sleep because of Tadashi's story and decided to walk around the mountain.

Miles away,

'She walks around mountains and will scare you!' Tadashi's sentence popped of her head and because of shock, she stepped backward and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Back to the others:

"Ha?" Kei woke up (because of Hikari's loud shout) and figuring out if he was dreaming or he heard someone shouted and heard people chattering and walked outside.

"Kei, you heard it too?" Ryuu asked. Kei nodded and observed the environment and realize that someone is missing

"Where's Hikari?" Kei asked. The others stopped and began panicking

"HIKARI! HIKARI! HIKARI! HIKARI!" Akira shouted "WHAT DID HAPPEN TO MY ANGEL?" Akira continued

"We all need to search!" Ryuu said

"Let's have groupings! 1st group: Kei, Alisa, Tadashi, Akira. 2nd group: Ryuu, Finn, Yahiro, Megumi, Jun, Sakura" Megumi wrote and they parted their ways

1st group:  
>"It's because of your stupid story!" Akira said "Sorry! It's my fault" Tadashi said<p>

2nd group:  
>Megumi tightened her arm on Yahiro's and Yahiro noticed it "Don't worry, I'm here"<br>Sakura clings on Jun, Jun clings ln Ryuu and Finn clings on Ryuu.

===MORNING=== 1st group~ "We need to go back now it's 8 in the morning now." Akira said while picking her phone from her pocket "Damn there's no signal!" She continued "Let's go back to the camp now" Tadashi said and they went to the camp

2nd group~ "Let's go back now" Ryuu said and they went back to the camp.

~~MEANWHILE TO HIKARI~~ Hikari was unconscious because she fell on the mountain about 29 ft.

A woman went near her, she picked her phone and dialed a hospital number. And an ambulance came, they pulled Hikari on a stretcher and to the ambulance while the woman went to her car and followed the ambulance.

HOSPITAL~~ The doctor went out from Hikari's room and saw the woman with her family "Is you are her family?" the doctor asked

"Ummmm... no but I'm the one who saw her" the woman said "Oh. I'll explain this simple and quick. She had an amnesia because her skull was a bit broken and it's near the brain. She's okay now." the doctor explained and left

"Scott, Austin, I wanted to adopt the girl. please?" the woman asked

"Andrea, Ummm... Yes if Austin approves" the man whose name is Scott said

"I'm okay with that" the boy named Austin said "Thank you!" the woman named Andrea said and smile and they started walking towards the room

INSIDE~ "I want to call her Taylor, Taylor Alison Swift" Andrea said and smiled at the two boys

"But I want her to be a singer" Scott said

"Okay" Andrea said

"Where am I? And who are you?" Hikari/Taylor said as she woke up

"Your in the hospital and we're your family" Andrea said

"But who I am? And can you introduce me to you? I don't remember anything" Hikari/Taylor said

"Your Taylor Alison Swift and I'm Andrea Swift, your mom he's your dad, Scott swift and your brother, Austin swift" Andrea explained

==Back to the others==

"We didn't find Hikari" Akira said

"We, too" Ryuu said

"We need to go back in Japan" Jun said

"Unfortunately we need to go back now and we'll just hear news from here" Akira said

"I'll stay in England" Kei said

"And you'll study in England too?" Akira said

"Yes" Kei said

"You'll live here too?" Akira asked

"Until I figure out were Hikari is" Kei said

== HOSPITAL == You like singing too Scott said

And you have a beautiful voice Andrea said

And you decided to go to a music school in Nashville Scott said

Is that so? I m excited Hikari/Taylor said

* * *

><p>I Learned this plot from a book fanfiction. Anyways, Chibi-Tadashi ain't here until I'll get back to Manila<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: 9 Years from later

**Hello! Chapter 9!**

**If you were wondering why I picked Taylor Swift because I'm a fan of her! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>9 <strong>years later...

Kei Takishima:  
>Still living in England but goes to Japan every friend's reunion every month. Still he didn't figured out what happened to Hikari and his grandfather and father didn't made matchmakings to him.<p>

Studied in England on business course. And still problems and worried about Hikari. And now the CEO of the Takishima company

Hikari Hanazono/ Taylor Alison Swift:  
>Living in Nashville. Have nightmares about her past and couldn't sleep completely. Her true family worries her too much that they travelled around the world. She definitely not looked like Hikari anymore but looked like as the true Taylor Swift in the real life. She was so famous around the world.<p>

Studied in Nashville on a Music school. Have a strong friendship with Megumi but not with Jun. Megumi do not said anything about her friends.

Jun Yamamoto:  
>Living in Japan. Have a far relationship with Sakura but calls everyday. He was famous together with Megumi.<p>

Studied in Nashville on a Music school. Megumi's friendship with Taylor/Hikari annoys him because he was always ignored by her.

Relationship: Engaged with Sakura Ushikubo

Megumi Yamamoto:  
>Living in Japan. Have a far relationship with Yahiro. He was famous with Jun. Can control her voice and is speaking with her voice and Yahiro somehow was angry.<p>

Studied in Nashville on a Music school. Has a very strong friendship with Taylor/Hikari and ignored Jun. She never talked about her friends especially Hikari because it makes her miss them so much.

Relationship: Engaged to Yahiro Saiga

Tadashi Karino:  
>Living in Japan with Akira. Still loves Akira's cooking. Is now safe from his mother but still knocked out by Akira. Currently have 2 children both girl.<p>

Studied in Italy on Culinary course. He studied with Akira there (Akira forced him too).

Relationship: Married to Akira Todou. Currently have 2 children

Akira Todou/Karino:  
>Living in Japan with Tadashi. When having a bad mood, Tadashi asks her to cook for him. Still trying to found out where Hikari went. She was a biggest fan of Taylor Swift but not forgets about Megumi and Jun. Have 2 children and both was girl.<p>

Studied in Italy on Culinary course. Forced Tadashi to study there because she was scared of having Tadashi gone. She was a chef on her own restaurant in Japan.

Relationship: Married to Tadashi Karino. Currently have 2 children

Ryuu Tsuji:  
>Living in Japan. Still likes animals and still worried about the twins. He didn't change at all.<p>

Studied in Europe on Veterinary. Works on Japan as a veterinarian.

Relationship: Engaged to Finn

Yahiro Saiga:  
>Living in Japan. A bit angry to Megumi for using her voice. Nothing special happened to him.<p>

Studied in London on business course. And now CEO of the Saiga company.

Realationship: Engaged to Megumi Yamamoto.

Sakura Ushikubo:  
>Living in Japan. Always visits and dates Jun.<p>

Studied in London on Business course. CEO of their family's business.

Relationship: Engaged to Jun Yamamoto

Finn:  
>Living in Japan. Nothing changed to her.<p>

Studied in their country on course unknown. Her job is still unknown.

Relationship: Engaged to Ryuu Tsuji

======================== One of thieir 'friend's reunion' ~~ 9:00

"Hey! I've got tickets on Taylor Swift's concert here in Japan!" Akira said and gave each one a ticket

"You really are a fan of Taylor Swift huh?" Sakura said while looking at the ticket

"Yes!" Akira said

"I'm going!" Tadashi said

"Me too!" Sakura said "And Jun will be going too!" Sakura continued

"I'll be going for sure!" Megumi said "And Yahiro will going too!" She continued

"We're going" Ryuu and Finn both said.

"Hey Kei! Are you going?" Akira asked

"No" Kei said

"But if you go there, maybe you'll find Hikari there. Almost everyone in Japan love Taylor Swift" Akira said

"You've got a point there. When is the concert?" Kei said

"Tomorrow! 6 PM" Akira said

"Okay" Kei said

======Taylor Swift:===== 12:00 "Where's Megumi? She said that she will be waiting at the airport. Where is she?" Taylor tought and began searching from the crowd of fans.

"Taylor!" She heard someone shouting that like Megumi's voice she turned her head on it's direction.

"Megumi!" Taylor said as she walked towards her while smiling

"Let's go I'm gonna introduce you to my friends!" Megumi said as they walked towards the exit.

====THEIR REUNION WITH TAYLOR/HIKARI==== "Taylor! I'm a big fan of you can I have a picture and autograph!" Akira said and the others sweat dropped

"Sure" Taylor said and they took a picture and signed the autograph

"Taylor, She's Akira Todou and that glutton is her husband, Tadashi Karino" Megumi explained

"And the lavender haired man is my fiancee, Yahiro Saiga. The pink haired woman was Jun's fiancee, Sakura Ushikubo. the green haired man is Ryuu Tsuji and his fiancee, Finn. And the emotionless man there is Kei Takishima" Megumi continued

"Hello everyone! And Megumi why is it that 'Takishima' have no relationship?" Taylor said

"It's bec-" Megumi said

"It's because I don't like girls" Kei interrupted and everyone was looking at him

"Oh" Taylor said "I'll just go to the comfort room" Taylor excused

RESTROOM~~ 'Headache again? But this time there's a blur image.' Taylor thought as she looked at herself in the mirror 'Megumi's friends, are they connected to my past?'

THE OTHERS~ "Why did you lied?" Akira asked

"The way she called me. Tell me, who's the only one who calls me that?" Kei said

"Hi-hikari" Akira said in a low tone

"But that's impossible, she was not adopted" Megumi said

"This needs investigation" Kei said as he picked his phone and called Aoi.

"Megumi, Sorry my manager called me and I need to rehearse now. Goodbye!" Taylor hurriedly said and left. As Taylor left, Kei's cellphone rang

"Do you find anything Aoi?" Kei asked

"I found nothing and she is not adopted, actually her mom gave birth of her in ***** hospital. I think other facts about her was completely hidden." the other line replied

"Okay" Kei said and ended the call.

Taylor:  
>"7 people. In a greenhouse?" Taylor asking herself after what happened minutes ago.<p>

"Taylor!" Her manager said that brought her back to her senses "What?" Taylor asked

"You're aware that your concert theme was about your past right?" her manager asked "Yes" Taylor said

"Can you say anything to what happened in your past?" Her manager

"I don't know too. I had an amnesia" Taylor said

"Ok. You manage what's speech before singing." Her manager said "Ok." Taylor said

And they rehearse everything and went to interviews.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi-Tadashi: Hello! My vacation was great! And I noticed there are new chapters.<strong>

**Cute Megu-chan: Vacation and new chapters huh, SO mysterious**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Ahh! Author! hehehe I added the new chapters hehehe**

**Cute Megu-chan: Hmmmm. I'm SO proud of you Tadashi! You'll get a reward _*evil smile*_**

**Chibi-Tadashi: WHAT REWARD? _*eyes shining brightly*_**

**Cute Megu-chan: Your Death! **

**ENDING CHASING!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Concert

**Chapter 10: It's More of Songs and thoughts**

* * *

><p>THE CONCERT DAY~~~~~<p>

5:30 PM

The S.A (except Hikari) with their fiancees are now sitting on the first row (V.I.P tickets). Thir seats was Kei - Tadashi - Akira - Sakura - Jun - Megumi - Yahiro - Ryuu - Finn.

"This will be exciting!" Akira said happily

"You said it right!" Sakura exclaimed and rested her head on Jun's shoulder

*What will happen here? As far as I know she has an amnesia* Megumi thought, Yahiro noticed that there is something troubling her

"Megumi, Is there a problem?" Yahiro asked breaking Megumi's thoughts

"Nothing" Megumi said with a reassuring smile.

*Where's Hikari? Maybe she's not here because she don't love concerts?* Kei thought.

*********  
>6:00 PM<p>

The concert has started and Taylor giving her speech. "Blah blah blah"

"And now I'm gonna sing 'The Outside' this is dedicated to my life in the present because of my past that I cannot remember anymore because I had amnesia. And now I pray that this concert will bring my memories back even a bit" Taylor said and started singing The Outside

_**"I didn't know what I would find**_  
><em><strong>When I went looking for a reason, I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't read between the lines<strong>_  
><em><strong>And, baby, I've got nowhere to go"<strong>_

Taylor's POV: I remember that I always look a reason why I had an amnesia. I tried to ask my parents but they always change the topic and when I ask my brother he always says that he didn't know.

**_"I tried to take the road less traveled by  
>But nothing seems to work the first few times<br>Am I right?"_**

When I can't answers about my past, I talked to Megumi and after the talk I'll remember someone's voice

_**"So how can I ever try to be better?  
>Nobody ever lets me in<br>I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
>On the outside looking in<strong>__**"**_

I'll go straight to my room after talking to Megumi and will always say 'This ain't enough'

_**"I've been a lot of lonely places**_  
><em><strong>I've never been on the outside"<strong>_

I'll even go to the places similar to the place I'll remember

_**"You saw me there, but never knew  
>That I would give it all up to be<br>A part of this, a part of you  
>And now it's all too late so you see"<strong>_

Megumi's POV: I remember that Taylor always talk to me and end the talk because she had headaches. That makes me feel that I'm a part of her because I help her remembering her past

_**"You could've helped if you had wanted to  
>But no one notices until it's too<br>Late to do anything"**_

I always wanted to tell Jun Taylor's problem but I know that Jun will only ignore it because he always disaproved by our friendship. But now, he always asking me what happened to Taylor's past because everytime she look at children playing she always smile.

_**"How can I ever try to be better?**_  
><em><strong>Nobody ever lets me in<br>I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
>On the outside looking in"<strong>_

Taylor also asks me 'what will I feel if you were playing' And that's why we decided to race and to my surprise, the way she run is like Hikari and everytime she CHALLENGE anyone nobody dared to accept it.

_**"I've been a lot of lonely places  
>I've never been on the outside"<strong>_

The result is, 1st in P.E. and If there were a race, I always approach her because nobody dared to.

_**"Oh, yeah**_

_**How can I ever try to be better?**_  
><em><strong>Nobody ever lets me in<br>And I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
>On the outside looking in"<strong>_

I always say to her 'that you shouldn't looking at them but join them'

_**"I've been a lot of lonely places  
>I've never been on the outside"<strong>_

Taylor/Megumi's POV: Thanks to you. I will always gather strength from you...

Everyone started clapping.

"Thank you. And now I offer this song to my friends especially Megumi, who's been my bestfriend on College. Thank you for helping me to my problems and thank you for trusting me." Taylor said whose been looking at Megumi while smiling and received a smile

_**"Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs"<strong>_

Taylor's POV: I remember how much we'd laugh if a person looks at us with vacant stares

_**"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, but my choice is you"<strong>_

And when Megumi is with me, Jun looks that he disapproves our friendship.

_**"So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours"<strong>_

Sometimes, I think to stop worrying about this and sometimes, I tell her about that but she ignore it.

_**"You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine"<strong>_

Yesterday, I met her friends and it's just ghost from Megumi's past and now, it's hunting me.

_**"And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours"<strong>_

Akira's POV: I started singing along, and somewhat, I remember Hikari.

_**"And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you"**_

This song is for Hikari, if she's searching for us too, I hope this song gives you faith.

_**" 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours"<strong>_

Kei's POV: I remember that grandfather was against our relationship years ago, he slowly accepts it.

_**"So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard"**_

And now, my problem is 'Where is Hikari' and with this song, someone's telling me that Hikari is near and stop worrying much.

_**"And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours"<strong>_

I realize now that this time, it's for others but as time goes by, this love will be ours.

"This song will be dedicated to my bestfriend in the past, I don't know who you are, but, when my memories will be back you'll be my bestfriend again" Taylor said before singing the next song.

_**"I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more I've never seen it before"**_

Taylor's POV: In my nightmares, a girl with short hair always dragging another girl or fights the guy with a blond hair in an unknown reason and I'm dying to know who's the girls and the guy.

_**"I was trying to fly  
>But I couldn't find wings<br>Then you came along  
>And you changed everything"<strong>_

In my nightmares, when a girl lost to a challenge, that girl comforts the other girl and fights again that guy.

_**"You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier"<strong>_

In my nightmares, when the girl with a black hair enter an unknown school the girl with short hair hugs her tightly and I think the girl with short hair is crazy.

_**"Watched from a distance as you  
>Made life your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know<br>How that would feel"**_

Akira's POV: I remember how Hikari was so determined to beat Kei like she's out of this world if she thinks that.

_**"And you made it so real**_

_**You showed me something that  
>I couldn't see<br>You opened my eyes and you made me believe"**_

When she was cooking, even the hardest rice, she can dissolve it.

_**"You lift my feet off the ground'**_  
><em><strong>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier, ohh..."<strong>_

Hikari, she's an amazing bestfriend

_**"Baby, you showed me what living is for  
>I don't want to hide anymore... more..."<strong>_

And a friend that I can trust.

_**"You lift my feet off the ground,**_  
><em><strong>spin me around You make me crazier, crazier<br>Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier"**_

Taylor & Akira's POV: You made me crazier.

Now, the crowd was screaming 'Taylor' louder.

"And the next song will be dedicated to the one I loved, if there is and how I loved him" Taylor said as she smiled.

_**"He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better"<strong>_

Taylor's POV: In my nightmares, a guy who has a blond hair was surrounded by girls but show feelings for a specific dense girl.

_**"He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine"**_

I remember, a guy invited me to a party and says 'You look beautiful tonight'

_**"But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_  
><em><strong>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you"**_

In my nightmares, a girl whose around 6 years old who knows pro wrestling meets a boy whose around 6 years old too fought and the boy won and the girl didn't stop fighting, she always calls for a rematch.

_**"Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you"<strong>_

The boy seemed to love the girl and for him, time is slow not like a roller coster, if you enjoy, you'll think that the time is so fast.

_**"He respects my space and never makes me wait  
>And he calls exactly when he says he will<br>He's close to my mother  
>Talks business with my father<br>He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable"**_

Kei's POV: Hikari, she looks at me like I'm charmming and endearing and she's comfortable with me.

_**"But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_  
><em><strong>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you"**_

She's the only girl that fights me because the others are always screaming.

_**"Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you"**_

My beats for her and that's the way I loved her.

_**"He can't see the smile I'm fakin'**_  
><em><strong>And my heart's not breakin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all"<strong>_

I rememeber the last time before the party, she asked me, ' let's break up'

_**"And you were wild and crazy  
>Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated<br>Got away by some mistake and now"**_

And I, didn't do that because I really love her.

_**"I'll be screamin' and fightin'**_  
><em><strong>And kissin' in the rain<br>It's two a.m. and  
>I'm cursin' your name I<br>'m so in love that I acted insane  
>And that's the way I loved you"<strong>_

I'll do anything for her

_**"Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you"<strong>_

I wanted to see Hikari,

_**"And that's the way I loved you  
>I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you"**_

Taylor & Kei's POV: I want to see you

Then, she continued to sing songs and now,

"My last song will be dedicated to my whole life." Taylor said and strummed the guitar.

_**"She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights'"**_

Taylor's POV: Hmmm.. a new memory and blur again. A girl fell asleep on a boys desk and I don't know why.

_**"'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love<br>And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'"**_

Their daddies saw their growing up and falling in love but, it's just the boy, not for the girl.

_**"And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'**_

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
>Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me<br>You never did, you never did"**_

The girl always loses even they grew up.

_**"Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my"**_

They were running almost everyday.

_**"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights"**_

Then the girl realizes that she was slowly falling with the boy.

_**"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>They never believed we really fall in love<br>And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'"**_

And confessed by saying I like you many times.

_**"Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
>Two A.M, riding in your truck<br>Yet all I need is here next to me"**_

And the guy thought that she meant was 'as a friend'

_**"Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my"**_

And on a party the guy received a text message saying forget about the girl.

_**"A few years ago when comin' around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>Then you looked at me, got down on one knee"**_

And he didn't mind it at all.

_**"Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mommas cried<br>You said, 'I do' and I did too"**_

On a balcony, the guy got down on one knee.

_**"Take me home when we met so many years before  
>Where we rock our babies on the very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I"**_

I want a clue from my past.

_**"When I'll be 87 you'll be 89 I  
>'ll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh, my, my, my"**_

If there's onl- A clue! The diamond ring!

Taylor's POV:  
>I gave my speech and went to interviews and went straight to my dressing room. I was searching for the ring, I always bring it because for me, it's my lucky ring. I was searching for a silver jewelry box.<p>

After 2 minutes

At last! I found it! It's hard to know what box it is because almost of my jewelry box was silver. I examined the ring. It's beautiful, I'll just talk to Megumi tomo- oh she's busy tomorrow, *sigh*.

She's busy tomorrow because their wedding was the day after tomorrow, and after that, they will be spending their honeymoon at Paris for 3 days. And oh! I'll be the singer at their wedding! can't wait. It's okay cuz' I'll be staying here in Japan for a month, just a vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute Megu-chan: Thank you for reading! And Tadashi went for a vacation again!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Confusion

**Hello guys! Sorry for the very late update. I'm thinking about a new twist that will make their lives so confusing...**

**-—-—–––-—–•-—–—**

I took a look at Megumi, we're in dress shop she will claim her wedding dress that originally designed at Paris. She look elegant in the dress, it matched her hair.

Their wedding is unique, it will be held at the most beautiful moutain in Japan. Their friends and family are the only ones invited.

"Next stop, flower shop!" Akira exclaimed. All of them are in good mood today. Megumi said that it's because clues are beggining to show up about their lost friend.

We rode the limousine provided by Akira, I still didn't talked to Megumi about the ring. I didn't want to ruin the good ambiance.

The ride was quiet and I noticed everyone smiling and looking at me. I didn't bother to ask

We reached the flower shop. They began to choose a flower for Megumi.

"Megumi this is pretty" Sakura said while holding a bouquet of pink roses "It will definitely suit the theme... PINK!"

"This is adorable" Akira said while holding red roses with lavender scattered on it's side "Red roses means LOVE"

"This is my taste" Alisa said while holding a bouquet of Red roses and Tulips "The arragement is beautiful"

"This flower will combine all your explanation" I said while holding a bouquet of Stargazer lily with lavender and pink on it's side "Pink is your weddding theme, Stargazer's color are near with red color that means love, and the arrangement are beautiful"

Megumi looked closer one after another

"I pick the one that Taylor's holding"

"Okay" they said. And ordered it.

I rode my own limousine and went directly to the hotel.

I'm in my room. And I suddenly thought about the ring. I opened the jewelry box that is located at the bedside table. I held the ring and questions suddenly flowed into my head.

'Who gave me this ring?' 'This is an engagement ring, Then I'm engaged in the past?' 'With whom am I engaged with?' 'How much do I love him?'

I let it flow to my mind, I sighed "When do this questions end?" I said I kept the ring. I laid in my bed.

3 The next day 3

:) October 12 20** :)

I'm here at a radio station with my manager and assistant. I've got an interview here at 7:00 A.M, Interview on a live show at 8:30 A.M, Guesting on a show at 10:30, Performing on a noon time show and moreover. In other words, I have a hectic schedule today.

"Ohayou Taylor! Good job about the concert, it's such a success!" My japanese manager said. I learned Japanese from her and Megumi.

"Ohayou" I said, not in the mood

"Somethings wrong girl? " She said. Worry can see through her eyes

"It's nothing. Just tired" I lied.

"Here's coffee. Update about your past?" she said while handing me a coffee

"Arigatou. I think a ring will help me" I said while getting the cup from her hand and drank it.

"Taylor Swift is next" a man who entered the room said. I stand up and followed him.

...

"Good morning listeners! Mizuno Lee is here again With me is Taylor Swift, the international country singer. Good morning Ms. Taylor" the reporter said

"Good Morning Mr. Lee" I said

"Okay Taylor we've got 30 questions for you. May we start now?"

"Yes"

"How was your concert?"

"It was great. The tickets we're sold out"

After 25 questions...

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"None"

"Someone's courting?"

"None"

"Who is your best friend?"

"Megumi"

"Childhood friend?"

"I don't know"

"Next Concert"

"In Switzerland on January 20"

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Swift. Anouncement for all alumni of Hakusenkan academy you will have a reunion on October 26" Mr. Lee said. Hakusenkan? I think I heard it before.

"Once again Ms. Taylor, thank you for joining us today. Any words of gratitude?"

"To all my fans over there. Arigatou for coming to my concert the other day. And keep supporting me!" I said.

I left the studio, I saw my manager texting someone.

"Hey Rose!" I said she seemed surprised. Actually, that was the first time she was surprise.

"Oh Taylor! How's your interview?" She asked.

"Fun.." I said. I looked at her she's so jolly today.

We went to my schedule. One thing to describe my day.

WEIRD

* * *

><p>It's really short! I'm sorry for that<p> 


End file.
